awal masuk sekolah dan pertemuan
by shiro19uzumaki
Summary: pertemuan naruto dan hinata di seklah saat pertama kali


Hallo minna saya author baru di ffn ini hehe saya suka banget sama pair naruhina dan ini fic pertama saya gomen kalo ini fic baru sedikit karena saya baru belajar ngetik heheh untuk genre saya ambil genre romance meskipun gak full romance mungkin kedepannya pair nya di tambah hehe inilah ceritaku selamat membaca

Karakter naruto dan kawan kawan milik masashi hehe saya Cuma pinjem meskipun gak ijin ke masashinya hehe

_"Cinta adalah hal yg membuatku bingung dan terakadang membuatku salah tingkah." Tapi cinta memiliki rasa tersendiri yg sulit di uangkapkan." Ketika seseorang sudah mulai memikirkan orang lain yg berbeda gender berarti orang tersebut telah jatuh cinta."Mungkin kata tersebut kutujukan pada diriku sendiri, karena aku sedang jatuh cinta"._

Hn... arghhhhhhh..

ada apa denganku... apa yg sebenarnya kufikirkan apa karena gadis itu yg membuat fikiran ku jadi seperti ini..

FLASHBACK

_Satu bulan yg lalu saat awal masuk sekolah pertama kali, aku_ bertemu_ dengannya saat itu dia sedang kesusahan membawa setumpuk buku tebal. Aku sempat berfikir apakah dia seorang maniak buku...? Buat apa buku sebanyak ? belajar saja belum di mulai hmm dasar gadis aneh..hhahhhaha..aku tertawa dalam imajinasiku... karena aku merasakasian padanya aku mencoba untuk membantunya saat tumpukan buku itu terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai_.

Boleh kubantu nona...? _kataku_ _dan dia menjawab_ hmm,,, iya boleh ko,,,arigatou _ucapnya dengan nada yg terdengar sangat lembut_.

_ Setelah itu aku membantu membereskan buku-buku tersebut dan membawanya_. Dimana kelas mu nona _tanyaku_..hmm a-ano maaf aku tidak tahu kelas ku ada dmna ..aku bru datang ke kota ini dan aku belum sempat mengecek ke sekolah .. _katanya_ nona namamu .. siapa ? _kataku_,,, _dia menjawab_ namaku Hinata Hyuga desu..Hn.. Kau sekelas denganku ayo _kataku_ _diapun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahku menuju kelas_ ..._di perjalanan ke kelas kami hanya diam tak ada satupun dari kami yg berinisiatif untuk mengajak berbicara...setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya sampai juga ke kelas X IPA 1...ternyata semua anak anak kelas ku sudah banyak yg datang dan bisa di bilang kami berdua datang paling terakhir ...dan aku melihat ada bangku bagian belakang yg kosong...aku berkata_ ayo kita duduk di sana _kataku_._.dan kami pun duduk sebangku di bangku bagian belakang_,,,

a-ano nama mu siapa?_katanya_ _ternyata aku belum mengenalkan namaku lalu aku menjawab_ namaku Uzumaki Naruto,,,, Hmmm U-uzumaki-san arigatou gozaimasu atas bantuannya _katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yg sangat manis aku sampai terpana di buatnya_ Hn.. ya sama-sama sebaiknya panggil aku naruto saja aku kurang suka kalo dipanggil nama depan ku i-iya narutokun..hn itu sepertinya bagus hinata -chan _di sela pembicaraan kami datanglah seorang sensei dengan menggunakan masker .._

Hallo minna kenalkan saya adalah wali kelas kalian panggil saja saya kakashi Hatake ..anak anak pun serempak menjawab hallo kakashi sensei ...nah berhubung hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah hari ini kita tidak ada pelajaran nah khusus hari ini kita adakan perkenalan .. kita mulai dari barisan depan silahkan perkenalkan nama …

Yamanaka Ino desu…

Haruno Sakura desu

Shion desu…

Sabaku Temari desu…

Inuzuka Kiba desu…

Akimichi Chouji desu..

Sai Simura desu…

Nara Shikamaru desu…

Sabaku Gara desu..

Aburame Shino desu..

Uchiha Sasuke desu…

Rock Lee desu…

Tenten desu…

Uzumaki Naruto desu…

Hyuga Hinata desu…

Karena kita telah mengenal satu sama lain sekarang kita bikin struktur organisasi sekolah nah siapa diantara kalian yang mau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas …_kata sensei.. dan anak anak pun diam tak ada yg mau mengangkat tangannya setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka serempak menunjuk ke arah Uchiha Sasuke_ …. Baiklah karena kalian saling menunjuk maka sensei akan menetapkannya tanpa persetujuan kalian..mengerti..iya sensei kami mengerti..untuk

ketua kelas Uchiha Sasuke

wkl ketua Sabaku Gara

Sekertaris Sakura Haruno

Bendahara Yamanaka Ino

… untuk sisanya saya serahkan kepada ketua dan wkilnya untuk memilih siapa saja yg akan di jadikan seksi seksi di kelas… anak anak sensei sudahi dulu perkenalannya silahkan kalian lanjutkan membentuk organigramnya sensei permisi dulu dewa mata.. dewa mata _jawab mereka serempak_ …

Minta perhatian semuanya ..berhubung tadi sensei menugaskan saya dan wkil saya ..saya akan menuliskan nama nama yg ke bagian seksi seksi di papan tulis harap kalin memperhatikannya dan tak boleh ada yg protes,,,,,dapat di mengerti minna …iya jawab mereka kompak…

Shion desu…(Seksi Penghijauan)

Sabaku Temari desu…(Seksi Dekorasi)

Inuzuka Kiba desu…(Seksi Humas)

Akimichi Chouji desu..(Seksi Humas)

Sai Simura desu…(Seksi Dekorasi)

Nara Shikamaru desu…(Seksi Kretifita Kelas)

Aburame Shino desu..(Seksi Peralatan)

Rock Lee desu…(Seksi Keamanan)

Tenten desu…(Seksi Kerapihan)

Uzumaki Naruto desu…(Seksi Olahraga)

Hyuga Hinata desu…(Seksi Kebersihan)

TETTTTTTTTTTTTT…

TETTTTTTTTTTTTTT…

_Suara bel pun berbunyi kami semua pergi ke kantin …aku dan hinata pun sama sama pergi ke kantin… di kantin kami hanya duduk berdua_ … Hinata –chan _kataku_.. iya ada apa Naruto –kun? Kenapa kamu diam saja hinata –chan …apa kamu tidak senang di sekolah ini _kataku_ .. _diapun menjawab_ senang ko Naruto kun … kenapa bertanya seperti itu _kata ku_… Hnn.. aku melihatmu melamun dan wajah mu kurang bersahabat … hehe.. aku hanya canggung saja dengan mereka, aku belum tau bnyak tentang kota ini jawabku …Hinata -chan mungkin kamu beruntung hehe... karena bertemu denganku _kata ku_ ayo ku kenalkan pada mereka semua _hinatapun ikut dan berjalan di samping naruto menuju ke tempat teman teman naruto._ Hallo minna aku ingin mengenalkan teman baru ku nama nya ..._dengan cepat hinata memotong ucapan naruto _hallo minna nama ku Hyuga Hinata desu salam kenal dan mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya saya baru pertama kali datang ke kota ini _jelas hinata_ ..._salah satu dari mereka bertanya _Hinata -chan emangnya kamu berasal dari kota mana? Aku dari kota Hokkaido dan aku pindah ke konoha ini karena pekerjaan tou-san ku pindah ke sini _jelasku ..._ Hinata -chan kalo kamu mau jalan jalan di kota ini ajak kami saja ... aku dengan senang hati mengantarkanmu untuk membuatmu lebih mengenal kota ini _kata Sakura... _iya arigatou saku -chan.._kata ku..._

TETTTTTTTTTTTTT…

TETTTTTTTTTTTTTT…

Minna ayo kita kembali ke kelas ..._iya kata mereka serempak_..._sesampainya di kelas kami bercerita melanjutkan perbincangan kami yg sempat tertunda dan tak berapa lama kemudian bel pulang pun berbunyi..._

TETTTTTTTTTTTTT…

TETTTTTTTTTTTTTT…

TETTTTTTTTTTTTT…

_aku bergegas pergi ke tempat parkir agar aku bisa segera cepat pulang dan agar aku bisa tidur hehe ...setelah ku hidupkan motorku aku bergegas pergi untuk pulang . Awalnya aku memang berniat pulang tapi melihat orang yg tadi aku tolong sedang berkutat dengan barang bawaannya aku mematikan motorku dan membantunya untuk yg keduakalinya ..._Sini aku bawa bukunya...Hinata -chan...arigatou Naruto -kun...dmna rumah mu? sekalian saja kuantarkan pulang _kataku_...

Rumahku di blok B konoha city naruto -kun ... ya sudah ayo naik rumah kita searah Hinata -chan ...HMMM.. arigatou Naruto -kun ...iya sama sama Hinata -chan

_motor pun melaju dengan cepat dan hinata pun refleks memeluk naruto _pegangan yg kuat Hinata -chan aku tak suka membawa motorku dengan lambat dan maaf aku baru bilang sekarang _kataku sambil tertawa dalam hati..._

Hinata **POV**

**kenapa dengan ku ketika aku memeluk naruto -kun seperti ini rasa nya nyaman sekali aku sepertinya sangat ingin lama menikmati aroma tubuh naruto kun ,,,apa mungkin aku jatuh hati pada nya ..padahalkan aku baru pertama kali bertemu...Hmmm ..tapi dia baik banget udah nolong aku sampai nganterin pulang...aku jadi merona dan muka ku terasa panas jika memikirkan kalo aku suka naruto kun saat pertama kali bertemu dan ku benamkan wajahku pada punggungnya ...**

Naruto **Pov**

**aku baru pertama kali merasa nyaman di peluk seseorang ternyata aku memang jatuh cinta sejak pertama melihatnya ...**

_naruto kurang memperhatikan jalan apa yang terjadi ketika sebuah truk dengan kecepatan normal datang ke arahnya ..._

TBC...

Ini saya baru perbaiki hehe makasih buat yg ngasih saran


End file.
